Only Way Out
by Curucar
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort nearly the entire world is celebrating. Everybody, that is, but the Slytherins.


Saint Potter. That's what everybody called him now. Harry Potter's name was known everywhere now, even among Muggles, though they didn't know exactly what he had done. Potter had defeated Voldemort in such a time that nobody thought possible; it seemed that the entire world was rid of fear- almost everybody was celebrating. Everybody, that is, but those who were Voldemort's loyal followers. For this handful of people, their lives were shattered; Aurors had killed entire families, and for those who had survived, they were living an empty life.

It was the last day of school for Harry Potter, and in honour of his victory over Voldemort, the entire school was holding a ball for him. Most of Hogwarts were in high spirits- they had nothing to loose any more. But the entirety of Slytherin were crestfallen. They had nothing to live for any more, nothing to believe in, and many had nowhere to go after school was over.

A boy sat in the corner, watching the Gryffindors being the life of the party, watching Harry Potter being honoured beyond the power of the gods. Ennas had disregarded his family name; what was the point when he was the lone survivor from a family of Death Eaters? At one point in his life, Ennas would have been considered handsome—his long black hair was once wavy with a shine that would reflect any light, his eyes were once bright with life and intelligence, and he would always have had a comeback or retort towards a Gryffindor. With the fall of Voldemort, he no longer cared for his appearance, for school, for life. Across the hall, Liz Malone, another Slytherin, also sat alone at a table, her eyes occasionally glancing to Ennas, who she had a crush on. Ennas continued to sit in the corner, and a Gryffindor unexpectedly confronted him.

Cleo Polushkin had been looking around the hall for a long while, searching for an un-partnered male. She didn't have a care in the world. She was even disregarding any sort of wizarding outfit, as she walked up to Ennas wearing a light blue tunic tank top, tight jeans, and flip flops. Your typical Muggle party outfit.

'What's up?' she asked him brightly.

Ennas dully turned his grey eyes up to face Cleo. 'Oh.' He said with a long pause, 'hullo.' He didn't care that she was wearing a flirtatious outfit, longing for his attention and love.

Taken slightly aback, Cleo tried to think of some way to get more of a response from Ennas. 'What's wrong?' She asked him genuinely trying to sound concerned.

Across the room, Liz saw the somewhat slutty girl walk over to Ennas a start talking to him. 'What a retard,' she thought, 'Ennas isn't in the mood to talk to anybody.' She could see it his lifeless eyes. 'I can't believe that she thinks that outfit is going to make him want to talk or dance with her,' Liz muttered to herself.

Ennas signed to Cleo. 'Life. It's always life that is wrong. Why am I even here?' His thoughts jumped back to suicide, which seemed to be at the top of his mind ever since the Dark Lord's demise. Cleo answered simply: 'Because you are supposed to be... if you aren't then you wouldn't be.' She paused, and then added, 'listen, I can tell you don't want to talk... I'll leave.' Ennas' eyes cleared the slightest bit. "Wait..." he said uncertainly, "don't go..."

Cleo gave Ennas a confused look, then sat down with him, noticing Liz's nasty glare from across the hall. Again, Liz couldn't help but mumble to herself, it had become a new bad habit. 'Gawd, what is this world coming to?' she thought out loud. Secretly, she wished that she could die, Liz even tried to commit suicide the past night, but couldn't bring herself to it. Trying to escape these recurring thoughts, she got up from the table and went to get a drink. Her black robes, worn every day since the Dark Lord's defeat, billowed behind her as she worked her way through the crowd.

Ennas sighed yet again at Cleo; the sigh that seemed to translate his whole life at the moment. "It's just..." he paused again, trying to word everything correctly, 'how can you be like... like THIS after all that's happened?'

'Well, for one, I was never really a big supporter of u-know-who and two: I think that what is meant to happen will happen, and obviously this was meant to be and we should move on" She said with a smile, trying to cheer Ennas up. He shot a death glare towards Cleo in response. He quickly stood up suddenly without a word and headed towards where he felt the person with a deathwish. Cleo, whom was utterly bewildered, shot a confused look at Ennas and went over to talk to one of her Gryffindor friends and tell her what had just happened. As she watched them out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ennas searching for a person; it was her turn to shoot nasty glares at him.

'There is somebody here like me… somebody who wishes for death and nothing else.' Ennas thought as he searched for the person.

Liz was getting a drink and saw Cleo smile and saw Ennas get up and start looking around. 'How can someone be happy with the fall of the Dark Lord?' she thought to herself, and began thinking about death again. Ennas, his greyed eyes scanning the great hall, finally found the person with the deathwish. He slowly walked up to Liz and approached her cautiously. She was the same as him.

She turned around, sensing somebody behind her. 'Oh, hullo,' she said in a falsely cheerful voice, unable to mask her depression. Surprised that she actually spoke, Ennas was first taken aback. Still not daring to say anything, he too grabbed a cup and began to pour the same flavour punch into it as Liz had done seconds earlier. She stood there for a second and didn't have much to say, she didn't really no what to say. She was so like him she could since it she knew that they both hated their lives. Ennas started pouring some punch and Liz just looked in his lifeless eyes; it was like reading a book.

Cleo suddenly stood up and walked away from the Gryffindor table and headed towards Ennas and Liz. Liz saw her approach and headed back to the table, alone again.

'Look, I'm sorry if what I said was offensive to you.' She paused, 'I shouldn't of shared my opinion.' Cleo said, half smiling and looking at the ground.

Ennas glared at Cleo. 'You will NEVER know the pain that all of the Dark Lord's followers suffered,' he hissed. He reached for his wand within his robes, not bothering to conceal the multitude of scars spanning across his arm. 'Say that again and I WILL curse you.'

'S-s-s-or-r-y-y' Cleo said, looking scared. Forgetting to never turn her back to danger, she quickly ran to the Gryffindor table, where she buried her face in her arms, crying next to Hermione.

Liz watched from afar and almost smiled. 'That stupid bitch.' She then began to play with a knife she had just pulled out of her pocket. The knife seemed to bring comfort to her unstable and uncertain life in the past weeks. Ennas smiled for the first time since the Dark Lord's defeat; he quickly pocketed his want so he wouldn't attract further attention. The familiar shine of a knife caught the corner of his eye, and he smirked at Liz. "Looks delightful. Mind if I give it a try?" he asked her.

Liz looked up from the knife and saw Ennas standing there, almost as if he had apparated. 'Oh really. Want to see it? Its a nine inch blade.' She said conversationally, as if nothing was unusual about carrying a knife in one's robes. Ennas' eyes glistened madly. "I would love to see it," he looked around cautiously, "but how about we head somewhere out of the prying eyes of this crowd. The shadows suit me quite well." He shot a quick glance at the crying Cleo, looking forward to escaping her presence.

'Okay.' Liz said standing up and started walking across the room. While walking she saw a crying Cleo and almost laughed out loud for the first time since the Dark Lord fell.

Cleo quickly stopped crying as soon as she was out of Ennas' and Liz's site, but watched them walk out of the Great Hall. 'Who knows what they are up to… I think I should follow them,' She thought, as she quickly slipped into a place where nobody could see her.

In the shadows of the courtyard, Ennas slowly took the knife from Liz, eyeing it with a hunger that he thought that he had lost long ago. He poked his finger on the tip; "it's sharp," he whispered, almost afraid to be heard. He then brought thee blade up to his cheekbone. "Darest I?" he thought out loud. 'I sharpen it every day.' Liz said in a soft voice, 'so I can use it at anytime I want to.' Ennas smiled. 'That's good,' he replied, as the blade dug into his cheekbone; he dragged it across, cherishing the pain and the warmth of blood that accompanied everything. 'You know, the Dark Lord would have loved if we did this in front of him; he cherished pain and suffering.' 'Yeah, I know," said Liz in a sad voice that sounded like she was about to cry.

'No. I can't cry I have to be strong,' Liz thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'My turn,' she said, taking the blade from Ennas. She took the blade and put it up to her shoulder. And pushed down hard and slowly dragged the blade across. She loved the pain and she kept thinking about how it would be if she just cut her throat. Right then. She was brought out of her thoughts and decided to speak out loud.

'Bye, Ennas,' she said, the sorrow in her voice penetrating the night air.

Ennas smiled bitter sweetly. 'Goodbye.' He paused, 'I'll be seeing you shortly,' he said in afterthought. But Liz just sat there, staring at the knife; at the same time, Ennas stare penetrated Liz's soul. He wanted to escape the pain of living... just to make it to the afterlife, whether it be heaven or hell.'

Liz sat there—she felt almost if she was one with Ennas as she finally realized that he was staring, looking into his eyes with no fear. She knew that he thought about death nearly all the time, just as she had. She just wanted to end this pain and die. Even if she did go to hell, she didn't care. Just as long as she wouldn't have to stay in the World anymore. Ennas saw Liz's uncertainty; her thoughts were easy to read. 'Would you care to do it together?' he whispered in her ear.

Liz stood up. She thought Ennas left. 'How did you know?' she asked him, even though she already knew the answer; she had always known the answer to his never-asked questions. They were all readable in his eyes.

Ennas stood up and lifted his hand, placing it on Liz's, wrapping it around her and which her hand grasped the knife. He got up close to her, their hands wrapped around the solid handle. Normally, with the absence of a knife, this could have been a romantic scene. Ennas slowly lifted the sword up to their necks, not bothering to conceal his grimace of irony.

Ennas grip unexpectedly loosened and his mood turned from suicidal to homicidal. 'Somebody's watching. I can sense them,' he muttered to Liz, who stood completely still, blending in with the silence of the night.

Cleo emerged from behind a bush and ran away from them, just out of cursing range. 'Oh my gosh! Please don't! I didn't mean what I said. Just please don't kill yourselves!' she said very quickly in a panic. Ennas quickly spun around in their hiding spot, blood dripping down his cheek and onto his robes, and he grabbed the knife from Liz's hand, completely forgetting about his wand and magic. 'How much did you see?' he said, his voice shaky with rage. Cleo shouted frantic words of protest, hoping to deter Ennas from advancing on her again. But he continued to come towards her, knife held straight forward with a trained arm.

From behind him, Ennas heard Liz shouting at Cleo. 'Why did you have to ruin this? Do you know what that feels like? I have nobody you stupid bitch.' Liz yelled, pouring what was left of her soul out to Cleo. It was Liz's turn to cry this time. She suddenly stood still and grabbed the hem of Ennas' robes. 'It's not worth it anyway,' she whispered desperately, tears dissapearing. 'If we just die, we won't have to tell anybody what happened… we won't have to worry about what people think about this.'

Ennas' eyes blazed with rage. 'No,' he said to Liz. 'I think that she must learn some of the pain that we experienced; we, who were so loyal to the Dark Lord.' Liz paused.

'There is no way that we can make her feel the way we feel. All the pain. By killing her won't make her know how we feel. How we walk around thinking about the death. She will never know that feeling.

In one swift motion, Liz took the knife from Ennas' temporarily relaxed hand, sat down, and looked at it and then Ennas. She slashed her arm twice, feeling the pain go through her body. Ennas' eyes still had murder in them. He was torn between hurting Cleo and ending his life with Liz. His vision began to blur, his head unable to make a decision. Liz mustered her power and got off the ground, blood running freely from her arm towards the ground. She walked over to Ennas and said, 'you are the only one who has ever understood me,' here eyes shining with tears yet again. With that she took his hand and gave him the knife, whose blade was crimson with her fresh blood.

Now able to make a decision, Ennas gripped the knife with new-found hope. He smiled bittersweetly at Cleo as a goodbye. A quick slash to the left side of his throat was all that was needed as his life force left him as water does a spilt cup. If he could not find happiness in life, then perhaps he would find it in hell. Liz, standing by him, saw what happened and went and picked up the knife in Ennas' limp hand. She sat next to him and slit her throat as well. Almost as soon as it had started, it was over. More Death Eaters joining their Master in hell.


End file.
